


Just Human

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [12]
Category: Being Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans, Asexual Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You know what would be great? A Being Human, human AU with Annie/Mitchell with ace!annie. That would be really awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Human

They met at a bar. A boring, mundane bar, for two boring mundane people.

He’d bought her a drink, flashing her a charming, if predatory, grin, as he asked for her name.

“Annie. That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl. I’m Mitchell.”

Usually, Mitchell’s chats all ended the same. Buy a person a drink, flash them a grin, take them to either the toilets or their apartment, screw them, then leave.

But Annie seemed impervious to his flirtations. She didn’t swoon at his grins, didn’t respond to his charm. Instead she talked, glass resting gently in her hand.

For the first time in a long time, Mitchell found himself listening, carefully paying attention to every complaint, every comment she made. And when, at the end of the night, she handed him her phone number and told him that she had fun and that he should call her some time, he found himself taking it with a smile and actually putting it away.

* * *

 

They met up for dinner three nights later. Once again, Annie seemed to resist all his charms, calling him out on his false stories and once more telling him her own.  

When he took her back to the apartment, she kissed him gently at the door before going in on her own, leaving him behind.

For once, Mitchell didn’t mind.

* * *

 

Two night later, Mitchell decided that he most certainly had a crush on Annie. 

They’d spent the night together, curled up on her couch watching cheesy romance films. Her head had been tucked against his chest as he fiddled with her hair. 

Their movements didn’t get any more intimate than that.

Mitchell found, surprisingly, that he didn’t mind.

* * *

Three dates later, Annie finally brought it up. 

“Mitchell, I really like you.” 

He’d beamed at her, face lighting up. “I really like --”

“Wait,” she cut him off. “Let me finish. Mitchell, I really like you, so I feel like I need to be honest with you.”

She pause for a second, chewing her bottom lip, before speaking.

“I’m never going to sleep with you. No matter how long we go out for, however much I like you, it’s probably not going to happen. It’s got nothing to do with you - it’s all me. I’ve never liked it much, and I find it tends to ruin relationships for me. So I’m telling you now. It’s not going to happen.”

If it was any other girl, Mitchell would have broken up with her there and then. After all, what was a relationship without sex?

But it wasn’t any other girl. It was Annie. Smart, funny, if slightly neurotic, Annie. To his surprise, he found that he didn’t mind the idea. He wasn’t repulsed, wasn’t running from there in a flash.

“I don’t care,” he told her softly. “I love you, Annie.”

Annie smiled. “I love you, too, Mitchell.”


End file.
